Brown Eyed Girls
Archivo:24f.png ¿Brown Eyed Girls? Brown Eyed Girls (B.E.G. - 브라운 아이드 걸스) es un grupo femenino compuesto por 4 miembros, bajo la compañía “NegaNetwork”. Su debut oficial fue en el 2006 y su estilo de música eran las baladas y en estos últimos años está ganando mucha popularidad/fama, como fans. Carrera 'Debut' Después de haber estado entrenándose por 3 años en canto y haber aparecido en varios mini-conciertos, el grupo debuto en el 2006 con su primer álbum debut titulado “Your Story” que se lanzo el 09 de marzo del 2006. Aunque el álbum fue bien recibido, no obtuvo lo suficiente para los fines comerciales esperados, su MV fue “Da Ga Wa Suh” (다가와서) para las promociones del álbum. thumb|330px|Brown Eyed Girls Más adelante, el 29 de agosto del 2006, se hace un repackaged del álbum para incluir “Hold The line” (también hicieron un MV), el cual obtuvo una increíble popularidad y fama para el grupo; el álbum fue lanzado en todo el mundo, debido a que fue incluida como canción de un videojuego “Pump it UP”. El 21 de junio del 2007 lanzan su 1º single Digital titulado “I am a summer" (내가 여름이다) en el que colabora Lee Jae Hoon con la canción Oasis. Después de un pequeño descanso el grupo regreso con su 2º álbum titulado “Leave Ms. Kim” (떠나라 미스김), que se lanzo el 06 de septiembre del 2007, para su promoción escogieron la canción “You Got Me Fooled" (너에게 속았다), en ese momento también fue lanzado “Tell Me” de las Wonder Girls que recibió un éxito total, más adelante fue lanzado Oasis (오아시스) con la colaboración de Lee Jae Hoon, después “It's Mine” (내꺼야), con la colaboración de sus compañeras de SeeYa. Los 2 álbumes contenían R&B Ballard, que era un estilo muy popular en corea. En enero del 2008 lanzan su 1º Mini-Álbum titulado “With Love”, la canción “L.O.V.E.” se convirtió en un éxito total, como también comercial. El 18 de septiembre del 2008 lanzan su 2º Mini-Álbum titulado “My Style” el cual obtienen su mayor éxito hasta el momento. El 20 de julio del 2009 lanzan su 3º Álbum con doble disco titulado “Sound G”, promocionaron con “Abracadabra” y cambo su estilo de imagen del grupo radicalmente. Obtuvieron críticas debido al estilo provocativo del MV, por lo que después fue editada y adaptada para todo el público. Desde su promoción el grupo alcanzo un éxito a nivel nacional en el 2009. El 26 de octubre del 2009 lanzan su repackaged de su 3º álbum, antes de lanzar su MV “Sign” se lanza el teaser. Tanto fue su éxito con Abracadabra que obtuvieron el premio a “Best Female Group of 2009” de la Mnet Asian Music Awards (M.A.M.A.). El grupo también ha colaborado en numerosos Soundtrack de distintos dramas de corea del sur. Integrantes Archivo:5g.png Los miembros son: '''JeA. MirYo. Narsha. Ga In. ☆JiA☆' thumb|left|340px '''Nombre:' Jea (제아) Nombre real: Kim Hyo Jin (김효진) Fecha de Nacimiento: 18-Septiembre-1981 Posición: Líder y vocalista principal Debut: 2006 Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: 158,9 cm Peso: 46 Kg Agencia: '''Nega Network '''Curiosidades Religión: Católica Aficiones: Tocar el piano Músico Favorito: Eric Benet Familia: Padre / Madre Tipo de Chico: Un chico que le entienda '☆MirYo☆' thumb|left|344px Nombre: Miryo (미료) Nombre real: Cho Mi Hye (조미혜) Fecha de Nacimiento: 02-Noviembre-1981 Posición: Sub-Vocal y rappera principal Debut: 2006 Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: 163cm Peso: 45 Kg Agencia: '''Nega Network '''Curiosidades Aficiones: Tocar la Guitarra / Escuchar Música Músico Favorito: Seotaiji & Boys / Michael Jackson Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor Tipo de Chico: Un hombre con sentido del humor y educado (Takashi Tamotsu) '☆NarSha☆' thumb|left|344px Nombre: Narsha (나르샤) Nombre real: Park Hyo Jin (박효진) Fecha de Nacimiento: 28-Diciembre-1981''' ' '''Posición:' Vocal Principal Debut: 2006 Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: 158cm Peso: 46 Kg Agencia: Nega Network Curiosidades Aficiones: Coleccionar CD’s / Tocar el Piano Músico Favorito: Tasha / Beyonce / Insooni / Hitoshi Sunao Familia: Padre / Madre Tipo de Chico: Un hombre sensible e inteligente '☆GaIn☆' thumb|left|344px Nombre artístico: Ga In (가인) Nombre real: Son Ga In (손가인) Fecha de Nacimiento: 20-Octubre-1987 Posición: Vocalista, sub-rapper, bailarina Debut: 2006 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 163cm Peso: 43 Kg Agencia: '''Nega Network '''Curiosidades Aficiones: 'Diseño interior / Bailar / Ver películas '''Músico Favorito: '''D’Sound / Park Jin '''Familia: '''Padre / Madre Tipo de Chico: JoKwon de 2AM → Fue miembro del grupo 4Tomorrow, formado para un ser modelos de la promoción de AnyCall. → Ex pareja del líder (Jo Kwon) de 2AM en el programa de variedad “We Got Married”. Discografia 'Discografia Coreana 'Albums' Your Story #세컨드 (Second) #다가와서 #Far Away (Feat. MC 몽) #끈 #Every Body (Feat. Big Tone) #잊어가잖아thumb|left|242px #오늘은 그대와 하늘 위로 (Feat. Bobby Kim) #넌 누굴 사랑하니? #1.2.3.4 #혼잣말 #네가 오는 날 #Watch Out #묻지 못한 이야기 #이제야 비로소 사랑을 말할 수 있다 #Timing Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Marzo-2006 Leave Ms. Kim (떠나라 미스김) #There is No Man feat. Young Ji #I’m Laughing (Ga In) #Leave Ms. Kim #Tagger #I Got Fooled By You #Why of All Things #Oasis feat. Lee Jae Hoonthumb|left|234px #Dazzlingly Good Day #Triangle #Hypnosis #Mine #How Could I Love You #Tagger (Background Music) #Leave Ms. Kim (Background Music) Fecha de lanzamiento: 06-Septiembre-2007 Sound G →CD 1←thumb|230px #Glam Girl #Abracadabra #중독 (Addiction) #Candy Man #Moody Night #이상한 일 (Strange Days) #못 가 (Can’t Go) #여자가 있어도 (Even If You Have Another One) #잘할게요 (It’ll Do Well) #Abracadabra (Inst.) #Candy Man (Inst.) #잘할게요 (Inst.) →CD 2←thumb|230px #DJ Cloud - L.O.V.E #Haihm - Second #East4A -YOU #Hitchhiker - 어쩌다 #Saintbinary - Hold The Line #Junjaman -My Style #Fraktal - Oasis Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Julio-2009 'Repackages' thumb|left|170px Your Story (''Repackaged Album'') #Hold The Line (Feat. 조PD) #Second (Rock Remix Ver.) #Second (Hip-Hop Remix Ver.) #Hold The Line (Inst.) #Second (Inst.) thumb|left|170px Sound G (''Repackage'') #Sign #Drunk on Sleep #Abracadabra (Fraktal Voodoo Remix) #Sign (Junjaman Remix) #Drunk on Sleep (Inst.) 'Mini Albums' thumb|left|222px With L.O.V.E / With Love #Love Action Cho PD #L.O.V.E / Love #Ibyeol Pyeonji (이별편지) - Farewell Letter #Love Action (Ft. Miryo) #Love Action (Instrumental) #L.O.V.E (Instrumental) #이별편지 - Farewell Letter (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 17-Enero-2008 thumb|left|222px My Style ''' #You #어쩌다 (Eojjeoda) - How Come #겨우 (Gyeou) - Barely Easy #다시는 사랑 안할래 (Dashineun Sarang Anhallae) - I Won`t Love Again #어쩌다 (MR) - How Come (Instr.) #다시는 사랑 안할래 (MR) - I Won`t Love (Instr.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 18-Septiembre-2008 'Singles' thumb|left|180px In a Summer #Oasis Ft. Lee Jae Hoon #Mine #Oasis (Instr.) #Mine (Instr.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Enero-2007 thumb|left|180px The Love Part 02 #Ready To L.O.V.E Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Mayo-2008 thumb|left|180px My Style #My Style (Hidden Track) # 다시는 사랑 안할래 - I Won`t Love Again (Unplugged version) # My Style 곡 받은 날 - My Style Gok Badeun Nar (My Style Gok Badeun Nar) Fecha de lanzamiento: 30-Octubre-2008 thumb|left|180px CandyMan #Candy Man Fecha de lanzamiento: 9 de Julio de 2009 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' Sound G #Glam Girl #Abracadabra (Korean Version) #Addicted #Candy Man #Moody Night #So Strange #I Won't Let You Go #Even If You're Someone Else's #Jea's Wedding Song thumb|left|280px #DJ Cloud Translates L.O.V.E. (Cloud Remix) #Haihm Translates SECOND (Haihm Rebuild) #east4A Translates YOU (east4A Soulsome Mix) #Hitchhiker Translates How Come (Hitchhiker Dynamic Mix) #Saintbinary Translates HOLD THE LINE 5:41 #(Saintbinary Sweet Purple Remix) #Junjaman Translates MY STYLE (Junjaman Wet Dream Remix) #Fraktal Translates OASIS (Fraktal desert Island Mix) #Abracadabra (Japanese Version) #Abracadabra (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '25-Agosto-2010 'Singles thumb|left|170px Sign Japan. VER (Single) #SIGN (Japanese version) #Love is… (Duet by Jea & Miryo) #SIGN (Korean version) Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? 'Especiales thumb|left|192px Brown Eyed Girls Special #Magic (Festa On Ice 2010 Theme) #Jump #Abracadabra (Festa On Ice 2010 RE-EDIT) #Magic (Inst.) #Jump (Guitar ver.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 06-Abril-2010 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|232px World Cup Song #World Cup Song Para el Mundial 2010. 4Minute & Brown Eyed Girls OST thumb|left|190px The Fugitive OST #Poison - Jea (Brown Eyed Girls) En el album es la pista nº4. Para el OST del drama Fugitive. Videografia thumb|left|280px|Hold the Line - Brown Eyed Girls Ft. Cho PDthumb|right|280px|I Got Fooled By You - Brown Eyed Girls thumb|left|280px|Second - Brown Eyed Girlsthumb|right|280px|The day - Seeya, Brown Eyed Girls ft. Supernova - Part1 thumb|280px|left|Oasis - Brown Eyed Girlsthumb|280px|right|L.O.V.E / Love - Brown Eyed Girls thumb|280px|left|Love Action - Brown eyed girls Ft. Cho PDthumb|280px|right|How Come? - Brown Eyed Girls thumb|left|280px|My Style - Brown Eyed Girls thumb|280px|right|Brown eyed girls - Ready To LOVE thumb|280px|left|Come To Me - Brown Eyed Girls thumb|280px|right|Must Have Love - SG Wannabe & GaIn (BEG) thumb|left|280px|Abracadabra - Brown Eyed Girlsthumb|280px|right|Tomorrow - 4Tomorrow (Brown eyed girls. Kara, 4Minute, After School thumb|290px|right|Brown Eyed Girls - Sign (Japanese Ver.) thumb|280px|left|Sign - Brown Eyed Girls Galeria De Fotos Brown+Eyed+Girls+BEG09.jpg browneyedgirlssign.jpg n50148722587_1724404_6105.jpg Brown+Eyed+Girls+BEG01.png browneyedgirls.jpg 200907201119401002_1.jpg Brown+Eyed+Girls+0626browneyedgirls3.jpg n50148722587_1724407_6858.jpg n50148722587_1724423_863.jpg 0416a7ed8ae59dfd_browneyedgirls_ninewest_5.jpg 200904011605041002_1.jpg n50148722587_1724406_6609.jpg 62256342.jpg 24869734.jpg brown-eyed-girls.jpg 29xvxgo.jpg 15f0gw2.jpg tk.PNG Brown-Eyed-Girls-Sign-Calendar-05.jpg Enlaces *Página Oficial - Brown Eyed Girls Twitter *Oficial Twitter - Brown Eyed Girls *Oficial Twitter |Jea| * Oficial Twitter |Miryo| * Oficial Twitter |Narsha| Me2day * Narsha Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop